


Burn

by Hukkm



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls I, Dark Souls III
Genre: A lot of kissing, Anal Sex, Emotional Sex, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26479804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hukkm/pseuds/Hukkm
Summary: 一个普通的亚尔诺隆德午后pwpAfternoon sex in Anor Londo.
Relationships: The Nameless King/Dragon Slayer Ornstein
Kudos: 20





	Burn

**Author's Note:**

> ○没有魂学，没有考据，只有做爱  
> ○我写了，我爽了

他们在寝殿最大的柱子边上接吻，舌尖在唇齿间倾轧，欲念的火苗在纠缠的舌头之间无声地点燃，每一根神经都成了导火索，火焰一路燃烧，从唇舌，到四肢，再到心脏。最后翁斯坦终于停下来，在长王子嘴边小小叹了口气：“我们应该上楼去，殿下。”他从来是更谨慎的那个。

长王子望向身后，他们身处的位置正对着宫殿的侧门，门外阳光盛大，在亚诺尔隆德，万事万物受尽神灵庇佑，草长莺飞，四季如春，就连最细小的尘埃都会镀上暖金的圣光，而他怀中的骑士长是这万事万物之间最光艳夺目的存在，穿戴黄金本会庸俗不堪，在他身上倒却成了高贵的陪衬；火红的长发被一丝不苟地高高扎起，由于方才的接吻已经稍微凌乱了些。翁斯坦金绿的眼眸湿润地望着他，这双眼眸时常是坚毅的，更多时候令他琢磨不透，而如今却有了波动和起伏，是浪潮，是暴雨前的风起云涌。他忍耐得辛苦，长子亦如是。于是他点头：“好，上楼。”

旋转楼梯上他们三番两次地停下来亲吻，短短一程路被拖得旖旎而绵长，最终还是翁斯坦半推搡着长王子进了寝房，刚关上门，就又陷进一个热烈的吻里，翁斯坦一愣，随即紧紧环住长子的腰。

长子在他的嘴里肆意地侵占掠夺，只有这时他才是霸道不讲理的。他对待一切人和事物都是如此，所憎恶的会不计后果地抗拒，而所喜爱的则用尽生命来爱和给予。他的少年心气被王室和神之后裔的身份滋养成参天大树，他就是太阳本身，把自己燃尽了来庇护他的战士和信徒，而作为他最骁勇的战士和最虔诚的信徒，翁斯坦此时感到自己正处在这团烈火的中央，他在火中、在长王子的口中汲取氧气，他一息尚存。

他们唇舌分开的时候翁斯坦嘴唇和眼眶湿漉漉的，还维持着一个仰头的姿势。他需抬头才堪堪达到长王子肩膀的位置，王子可以只用一条手臂将他的腰环绕，亦可以只用一只手将他的黄金铠甲悉数解开。他的神志和魂魄回到自己身上的时候早已只剩一件贴身的单衣，翁斯坦自知已经不是第一次被这样对待，但被长子抚过尾椎骨的时候还是猛烈地战栗了一下，在长子的怀抱中他的一举一动都被细细地感知，神子又笑着俯下身，这次叼起他耳垂边上的软肉，舌尖若有若无地舔了一口，逗他玩似的，他享受其中。

“别……”翁斯坦小声地喘了声，他不敢闹出太大动静，“停下。”借着作战会议的名义躲在王子寝宫做着不可告人的勾当属实不是什么光彩的事。

“我弄痛你了吗？”长子停下动作，他说话时呼出的气流将翁斯坦包裹，而后者正经历着情欲和理智的双重鞭打。

“没有，只是……”他迟疑着，试图找到合适的词汇，却怎样都是徒劳。名誉、声望、荣耀，这些他曾经视若生命的概念，在遇到长王子之后统统屈居了二位。当他第一次选择面对王子向他伸出的手脱下盔甲的那一刻开始，他再也不是一名纯粹的王国骑士了，一夜之间他做出了毕生的决定，如今他是他爱人的骑士，为了他的爱人，他可以赤足踏进烈火，他可以为了他死。

事实上，长王子全然能够理解翁斯坦隐秘的苦衷，但对此他无法做任何事，因而他亦经历着痛苦，他只能在弥足珍贵的独处时间里尽可能地补偿他，把最好的、最热切的给他，把自己的心脏都给他。这是他的固执使然，而翁斯坦时常对王子的任性无计可施。

既然无计可施，他决定主动还击。“没事，殿下。”长王子正埋首在他颈窝里，白金似的银发摸上去像纤细的根茎，沿着根茎向下就是大片芳泽的腹地，翁斯坦侧过头去找长王子的嘴唇，一手环绕着他的脖颈，另一手去解他的铠甲，“我改主意了。”

“我说了我们独处的时候别这样叫我。”神子的声音在他嘴里模糊不清，他身上有香草一般清爽干燥的气息，此时因欲望而变得甜腻，一只宽阔的手抚上翁斯坦的头，只一勾指就放下了他的头发。这个动作已经演练过千万遍，但每当那头艳丽的红发如瀑布般倾泻而下，长王子的心总会跟着漏一拍。这世上能让他爱不释手的东西不多，翁斯坦的头发算一件，让他想起玫瑰和鲜血，和骑士长一样带着刺，生人勿近，又有种凛然的美，只有见到他才愿意绽开花瓣、绽开笑容和心，对此他全然看在眼里。他们彼此秘而不宣了将近一个世纪，终于在某个凯旋归来的夜里坦露心迹，尽管过去了那么久，此时他的心跳和最初的悸动别无二致，他的灵魂在翁斯坦的润泽下鲜活不息。

如今这鲜活的心跳正在翁斯坦的手下搏动。王子的铠甲下只穿一件丝绸长袍，裸露的肌肉像雕塑一样饱满紧实，令人心旷神怡。翁斯坦吻着他，从嘴唇一路向下，经过喉结，来到胸口，唇舌在他的乳首划圈，故意用刚才长王子对待他的方法还治其身，空闲的右手轻薄他另一边的柔软胸肌，起伏的肌肉似浪潮，随时可以将他溺死。“翁斯坦……”长王子叹息着他的名字，手指埋在他的发间，这一句听得翁斯坦膝盖一软，现在王子的声音是他最强劲的春药。他早就勃起了，如今下身已经硬得发烫。

翁斯坦的自持即将耗尽，就势把长王子推倒在火炉边的软塌上，像进攻的兽类一样压住他，但他的身材实在难以有说服力，于是他也像兽类一样啃咬，在颈窝留下星星点点的红印。王子并不抗拒，乖巧地顺从，敞开了胸膛任他上下其手，或是上下其口。翁斯坦用舌头勾画长王子身上每一块肌肉的纹路，一路留下湿润的痕迹，这是具被力量和美亲吻过的躯体，他就是用这具躯体来与他交锋、与他交欢，无论他埋首于长子的腰腹多少次他依然为之神魂颠倒。

王子的长袍对身体的遮盖作用微乎其微，隔着光滑丝绸的布料可以轻易触及胯下灼热的硬物。翁斯坦隔着裤子缓慢地蹭他的下体，他偷偷地向上瞄，长王子无意识地咬紧下唇，他在挑逗中沉沦，他想要，还不够，翁斯坦意图让他想要得发疯。于是他支起身子伏在王子的身上，改用自己敏感的会阴和臀缝来摩擦，这是自我消耗的玩法，如此一来他本人也瞬间被快感裹挟，他感到长王子的手不知何时包裹住了他的臀部，两块柔韧丰厚的肌肉被毫无怜悯地揉捏，他不由得从鼻腔里逸出一声难耐的喟叹，这声音在他自己听起来都情色得不可思议。

“噢，翁斯坦，我亲爱的骑士。”长王子金色的眼睛带笑，“你会后悔的。”他脸颊泛红，手中的力道却不减半分。

翁斯坦也笑：“为了你，我永不后悔。”

是他点的火，他照单全收。

翁斯坦跪在长王子的腿间，贴身的衣裤散漫地脱了一地，他不管不顾，心无旁念地伺候眼前的巨物。王子的尺寸对他来说太大了，但进入他的时候却又恰到好处，他时常疑惑自己身体是如何做到将它刚好纳入而不至于被顶坏，因为每次帮他口交的时候都过于吃力，譬如现在，他湿热的口腔被长子下体的形状填满了，被迫挤出一丝罅隙来吮吸前端，单就含住还不够，下方得用手来抚慰。他放松了喉咙，试图将阴茎吞入更深，舌头时不时挤向马眼、划过下方的浅沟，在性事中他仍然一丝不苟，知道怎样可以让长王子更加舒服，长王子舒服的时候会闭起眼睛，眉间有深刻的沟壑，他的呼吸深而重，挺起腰腹一次次向更深处冲击，太深了，太快了，翁斯坦几近窒息。

“你太棒了，吾爱……”

长王子的嗓音沙哑性感到他几乎流下泪来，翁斯坦觉得自己的难受都是值得的。

频繁地吞吐使他喉咙发紧，眼眶中盛满了生理泪水，晶亮的唾液从口角的间隙流下来，打湿了囊袋，在软塌上留下濡湿的印记，在猛烈的撞击中他头脑一片空白，他却仍心甘情愿让自己被汹涌的欲火吞噬。在又一阵冲击后他吐出了口中的巨物，濒死一样大口呼吸，骑士长的嘴唇湿润，红肿得可以滴出血，扣在他头顶的手放松了往下，把几根被汗水浸透的红发别在他的耳后。

“难受吗？”长王子对自己的尺寸还是有自知之明的。他把全身瘫软的骑士长捞上来搂进怀里，听他伏在自己胸口喘息，又放任他偷偷把嘴唇上没有风干的唾液抹在自己臂弯里。

翁斯坦摇摇头，累得说不出话。现在的他脑子里已经被顶得没留下几分神志，只觉得下身空虚，急需一只手或者别的什么器官来填满。他们肌肤相贴的地方是一片灼热粘腻，长王子伸手从床头柜里摸索出油罐，有一下没一下地亲翁斯坦的嘴角，安抚似的，一边把手指往他身体里送。

第一根手指进入的时候翁斯坦还是没忍住哼了一声，他后面那么紧，是只为长王子一人预留的极乐之地。他们交往之后再也没去找过这样那样的情人，这是他们心照不宣的忠诚，他们拥有彼此最契合的肉体和灵魂，人一旦习惯了珍馐佳肴就很难再回归仅供果腹的食物，爱情和性事也一样，翁斯坦被体内勾起的手指扩张的时候不甚清醒地想着，如果能这样一辈子也挺好。

随即是第二根和第三根，长王子开始认真地吻他，舌头搅出水声，沉浸在情欲中的王子是很好看的，光线映在半垂的金色眼眸里，涌起的波涛像蜜糖般醇厚。经年累月的战争在他们身上留下了无数伤疤，却奇迹般地眷顾了太阳长子的脸庞，时光在亚尔诺隆德的神族身上几近停滞，直至如今他的五官依然俊秀如初。翁斯坦的手指沿着他棱角分明的颊线向下，在唇舌分开的间隙轻轻抚摩他的嘴角，那里若隐若现一抹柔柔的笑。也许这就是神明的爱，上一秒凶猛激烈，下一秒又温柔妥帖，幸好不论哪一样，都是仅为他一人准备的。

长王子的寝房极尽奢华，壁上挂着数幅亚城与王室成员的画像，正对床榻的那幅已故王妃沉静而美丽，每当翁斯坦被抱到床上时总会迎上她的目光。不知她会对他们的交合作何感想……但长王子并未给他思考的余裕，先前累积的温存都只为此刻的爆发。他热衷于背入，两只手就能握住翁斯坦的腰，在狭窄的甬道里又深又猛地抽插，骑士长的后穴是另一种湿热，被插入的时候总是下意识地夹紧，能让他爽到登天，如潮的快感让他一次次加快速度，什么节奏、技巧都不讲究了，似乎这样他就可以变成这具身体的一部分，而属于他的这部分将伴随他爱人共度余生。翁斯坦在他身下无可抑制地呻吟，随着长王子狂风骤雨的挺入而颤抖不止，内心深处他同样狂热地爱着这样粗暴而原始的性事，他把自己全然地献上，就像只愚钝的鸟儿一样不计后果地冲向他自己的太阳，纵然烈焰会烤焦他的翅膀，但他知道自己不会跌落到海底，因为天空下方尽是他爱人的臂膀。

这注定是场亲密而完美的性爱，他们从一个姿势换到另一个姿势，翁斯坦骑在长王子跨上，让性器在体内温吞地进出，使得每一次都能顶到最深处。他的头高高仰起，喉结上下滚动，支离破碎地喊长王子的名字，如血的红发款款起伏，长王子忍不住埋首其中，伏在他耳边低低地回应：“我在这里，亲爱的。”

“填满我……”

最终他们回到中规中矩的传教士，十指紧扣，唇心合一，他们对彼此的身体熟悉到这地步，每次做爱的激情却都像新鲜的一样，一股挥之不去的莽撞，急于从身到心地去确认、去复述彼此的爱意。翁斯坦的双腿在长王子背后狠狠地绞紧，仿佛一放松他就会消失似的，他送上自己的胯部，去迎合每一次冲撞，又感到下腹灼热难耐，低头一看，自己性器的前端正一突一突地溢出前液，滴在小腹，沿着腹股沟向他们交合的位置一路流去，是精关失守的预兆。长王子进出的水声响亮而淫靡，动作愈发激烈，他狂乱地吻着翁斯坦，如同念诵奇迹一般呢喃着他的名字，翁斯坦也确然是他的奇迹，一孔源源不断涌出的泉水，点燃他也抚慰他，是赖以生存而缺之不可的，空气、水抑或生命。

他们做爱得长久，射精时同样来势汹汹，点点白浊从翁斯坦的小腹拖到了胸口，下身的体液混着长王子的精液在华贵的床单上滴成浅浅的一洼。两人体验着高潮后短暂的失神，彼此相拥无言，只剩下起伏的喘息。长王子的性器还没从他身体里拔出来，头埋在他的颈窝，乱飘的头发挠着他脖子边上的皮肉，痒痒的，像小兽蓬松的毛发。

于是翁斯坦翻了个身，与长王子额头相抵。刚刚射完的长王子眼神单纯，让他很轻易地回想起他们初见时的惊鸿一瞥，长王子那时候还是个孩子，他也不过是刚刚入伍的毛头小子，如今已是弹指千年。蓓尔嘉在上，是怎样的命运和孽缘能让他们纠缠如斯？

“翁斯坦，我爱你。”

长王子的嘴唇就落在他的唇边，每个音节的开合都滑到他心里，一时间万籁俱寂，他只觉得耳膜紧绷，心跳聒噪。

“我也爱你……”

他们接下去的话被淹没在另一个深吻里。

窗外的阳光依旧强盛，屋内年轻的躯体紧紧相拥，如果太阳之城拥有记忆，这将会是一个长达千年的盛夏。

【Fin】


End file.
